


SERENDIPITY

by bakuhoe57



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst, Avenger Reader (Marvel), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Avengers, Reader Has Multiple Quirks (My Hero Academia), Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:46:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28515159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakuhoe57/pseuds/bakuhoe57
Summary: All in the eye of the beholder - some of the most destructive forces in the world can also have the power of beauty.
Relationships: Amajiki Tamaki/Reader, Aoyama Yuuga/Reader, Ashido Mina/Reader, Asui Tsuyu/Reader, Awase Yousetsu/Reader, Bakugou Katsuki/Reader, Chisaki Kai | Overhaul/Reader, Dabi (My Hero Academia)/Reader, Hadou Nejire/Reader, Hagakure Tooru/Reader, Iida Tenya/Reader, Jirou Kyouka/Reader, Kaminari Denki/Reader, Kendou Itsuka/Reader, Kirishima Eijirou/Reader, Midoriya Izuku/Reader, Monoma Neito/Reader, Ojiro Mashirao/Reader, Sero Hanta/Reader, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko/Reader, Shinsou Hitoshi/Reader, Shouji Mezou/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu/Reader, Todoroki Shouto/Reader, Toga Himiko/Reader, Tokoyami Fumikage/Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s), Toogata Mirio/Reader, Uraraka Ochako/Reader, Yaoyorozu Momo/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	1. Meet your character

**Author's Note:**

> slow updates. kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!

**CHARACTER INFO**

Name : Y/N L/N

Hero name : Nova

Hero Costume : kinda like Raven's costume in Teen Titans

Age : 16

Affiliation : Avengers Agency, UA High

 **Quirks :**  
**Psionics : the ability to control psychic powers**  
~Psionic energy manipulation : can project energy blasts, streams, waves and bolts of your own psionic and telekinetic energy, allowing her to hit, push/pull or blow away her targets, potentially exerting enough force to destroy them. This energy manifests in any shape or form, outlining her telekinetic spheres of influence, as the energy is visible in a purple color. She can also use this energy to control and affect molecules and particles, allowing her to fully control matter and energy.  
~Telepathy : can read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals.  
~Telepathic Illusions : can warp reality, create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring, and can even make people see the future.  
~Mental Manipulation : can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects.  
~Mind Control : can control the minds, thoughts and actions of all humans and animals.  
~Mind Possession : can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own.  
~Mental Paralysis : can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis.  
~Memory Manipulation : can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia, can create new memories.  
~Mind Transferral : can transfer/lend her mind and powers to others.  
~Induce Pain : can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim or maintaining eye contact with them.  
~Neural Jumpstart : can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, could increase other people’s powers or senses to incredible levels, but the effect is only temporary.  
~Dilate Power : ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of others adversaries to prevent them from using their quirks.  
~Mind Link : ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual.  
~Emotional Manipulation : can use it to elicit fear or emotional pain in a person in the form of nightmarish hallucinations that could stun and weaken even an individual or group.  
~Telekinesis : ability to move, levitate and otherwise manipulate objects using her psionic energy.  
~Disintegration : capable of using her energy in such an acute telekinetic way that she is able to completely disintegrate objects and humans on a molecular level.  
~Force Fields : can create a telekinetic field to shield her and others from physical attacks.  
~Telekinetic Flight : can lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight.  
~Telekinetic Weapons : can create psionic weapons and constructs out of psychic energy that damage a target either physically, mentally or both at some point.

 **Yin and Yang Manipulation**  
Yang Manipulation : can manipulate Yang, one of the two opposing forces of the universe in eastern culture, associated with light, logic, and positive forces.  
~Light Manipulation : can create, shape and manipulate visible light  
~Energy Manipulation : can release/use energy to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc., from huge rays of pure energy that can knock over or even obliterate dozens of targets, or slightly singe them.  
~Positive Forces Manipulation : can manipulate all forms of positivity, physical and spiritual positivity, including Creation, Healing, Angelic forces, etc.

Yin Manipulation : can manipulate Yin, one of the two opposing forces of the universe in eastern culture, associated with darkness, intuition, and negative forces.  
~Dark Manipulation : can create, shape and manipulate darkness and shadows. By itself, darkness is mostly used to cloud everything into total darkness, but by accessing a dimension of dark energy it can be channeled to a variety of effects, both as an absence of light and a solid substance: one can also control and manipulate the beings that exist there, create and dispel shields and areas of total darkness, create constructs and weapons, teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows, etc.  
~Intuitive instincts : can instantly learn and understand the workings and mechanics of anything, regardless of how simple or complex. She can comprehend the complexity and exactness of events, organisms, objects, subjects, fields, powers, etc. without the need of long-term or special education, or explanation.  
~Negative Forces Manipulation : can manipulate all forms of negativity, physical and spiritual negativity, including Anti-matter, Nothingness, Demonic forces, Destruction, etc.

 **Phoenix Force : (a cosmic entity which embodies creation and destruction, and derives its power from those yet unborn.)**  
~Cosmic Pyrokinesis : after merging completely with the Phoenix Force after her death during a mission with the Guardians, she’s now able to create cosmic fire and flames at will, an ability known as Cosmic Pyrokinesis. Cosmic Pyrokinesis is the ability to create, control, and manipulate cosmic fire, fire which are not dependent on oxygen. The source of Phoenix's cosmic fire derives from her ability to manipulate matter at the atomic level, which allows her to generate intense heat, combustion and concussive blasts by stimulating heat molecules, or simply from her access to cosmic energy, or by combining both powers at once to create more powerful cosmic fire.  
~Resurrection : When empowered by the Phoenix Force, she’s practically immortal in the sense that when she does die, she won't stay dead.  
~Pyrokinetic Avatar : can turn her whole body into fire at her own will, able to control, manipulate, and generate fire at her own will.  
~Superhuman Strength : can exert immense amounts of vast superhuman strength, mentally or physically.  
~Enhanced Senses : superhuman level of heightened sight, hearing, smell, taste, feeling, speed, agility, flexibility, reflexes, strength and healing factor.  
~Shapeshift : can also shapeshift into a giant flaming bird.

 **Chaos Magic Reality Warping**  
~can create, shape and manipulate the chaotic forces in the universe, allowing her to manipulate probability or manipulate and even shatter reality. She is able to change, mutate, destroy or otherwise manipulate any matter, space/time, living beings, organizations or minds and spirits as well as containing it, so it doesn't spread or spreads only in the desired way.

 **Quirk Drawbacks :**  
~If you injure your head, it’ll be difficult for you to use your quirk since it relies on your mentality  
~If your emotions go into haywire, you might lose control of your abilities

 **Stats :**  
~Power : 5/5  
~Speed : 5/5  
~Technique : 5/5  
~Intelligence : 5/5  
~Cooperativeness : 3/5

 **Love Interests :**  
-Peter Parker  
-Midoriya Izuku  
-Bakugou Katsuki  
-Todoroki Shouto  
-Kirishima Eijirou  
-Kaminari Denki  
-Sero Hanta  
-Tokoyami Fumikage  
-Iida Tenya  
-Aoyama YUga  
-Ojiro Mashirao  
-Koda Koji  
-Sato Rikido  
-Shoji Mezo  
-Uraraka Ochako  
-Yaoyorozu Momo  
-Jirou Kyoka  
-Ashido Mina  
-Asui Tsuyu  
-Hagakure Tooru  
-Monoma Neito  
-Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu  
-Kendo Itsuka  
-Awase Yosetsu  
-Amajiki Tamaki  
-Toogata Mirio  
-Hado Nejire  
-Shigaraki Tomura  
-Dabi  
-Toga Himiko  
-Yoarashi Inasa  
-Utsushimi Camie  
-Takami Keigo  
-Yo Shindo  
-Chisaki Kai


	2. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day in UA High! But it seems like your first day went completely unexpected from what you had in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated!

_“Y/N!!”_

_Your eyes slowly flutter open to see the world around you in deep chaos. Screams of fury and cries of pain and suffering echoes through your ears as your feet stay planted on the ground caked with blood and flesh beneath you._

_You couldn’t move your body. It was as if there’s someone else controlling your mind and body. You rake your eyes around the field only to see some of your teammates sprawled dead on the ground as they lifelessly stare at the gray sky. Flitting your eyes again, you see some of them still trying to fight off the villains despite the injuries they’re enduring. You watch as they let out their battle cries as they continue to charge and fight the villains._

_You feel something start to bubble inside you. It feels warm and tingly as it starts to crawl all over your body inside out. But considering you don’t seem to have control of your body, you just stood there motionless, watching as your family slowly died right before your eyes._

“Y/N!”

You jolt yourself awake in your seat as you try to catch your breath. You let out a sigh of relief upon realizing that it was all just a dream and everyone and everything around you is in good condition. In the driver's seat, Happy keeps glancing at you through the rearview mirror. He notices how you kept flitting your gaze around you, almost as if you’re trying to assess your situation in the car. 

“You alright, Y/N?” Happy quizzically asks as he glances at you through the mirror. 

“I’m fine. Just a little nervous.” You gave him a smile of reassurance before composing yourself in your seat as you stare out the window to take your mind off the bizarre dream you had. You didn’t want to worry him and have him report it back to Mr. Stark. But knowing how dramatic Tony is, there’s no doubt that he’ll do everything just to send you back to New York. 

Ever since you told the team that you wanted to go to a hero school to fully train your quirk despite already being a hero at a young age, they were a bit hesitant on letting you go since there aren’t that many hero courses in the schools all over New York and not to mention the countless villains that have been wanting to take you down. Bruce recommended you to a school in Musutafu, Japan, claiming that he’s close friends with the principal of UA High, one of the most prestigious hero schools in all of Japan. 

After a few days of trying to convince the team to let you go to school in another country. Steve and Bucky, being the supportive teammates, helped you reason with the others. Clint and Natasha weren’t that hard to convince since they both trust that you can handle yourself. You were deemed the ‘rogue soldier’ by Steve and Bucky after all. 

Bruce was the easiest to convince since he trusted that the school would take good care of you and even help you control and train your powers. Vision and Wanda weren’t sure at first but knowing how much potential you have with your abilities, they reluctantly agreed as long as you promised them that you’ll be safe and will update them with what’s going on. Thor, not having the briefest idea of attending a school, was easy to convince also as he claims that he’ll just have to force Dr. Strange to make a portal in order to come and visit you. Dr. Strange was also happy that you’re starting to carve your own path of learning and self growth without needing their help, though he’s slightly bitter that he won’t be the one mentoring you with training your abilities. Scott and Sam also agreed to letting you go to school, mainly because they’re afraid to disagree with you knowing that you’re much stronger than them and kick their ass with just a flick of your hand. 

The only people you had a hard time convincing were Pepper, Tony and Peter. The three of them are the most protective when it comes to you. Peter was the only member close to your age and the one you’re closest with so it only makes sense that he’s against your wish of attending a hero school in another country. Not to mention his huge crush on you and the fear of not seeing and hanging out with you everyday like he’s used to just breaks his heart so it’s a big no from him. 

Pepper was also hard to convince with her reasons of being an overprotective mom and worrying that no one will look after you in Japan. As much as she supports and wants you to excel with using your quirk, she couldn’t help but fear the fact that you’ll be alone in another country. 

Tony was also hard to bargain with the most. You practically had to bargain a leg and a half just to get him to agree with putting you to school. He’s very stubborn and definitely wouldn't agree with what you want until you have a good reason to begin with. Out of all the team members, Tony is the most protective over you considering that he’s the one who saved you from Hydra when you were only a little girl. He became your father figure since then. But considering you’re as stubborn as he is, he knows that you won’t be letting him go until he agrees. When he finally agreed to your request, he takes it upon himself to build you an watch with his A.I Friday in it who’ll always update him about what’s happening to you while you’re in Japan studying to improve your quirk. 

So here you are, currently on the way to UA High. Happy was the one who accompanied you to Japan and showed you where you’ll be staying while you’re there. You were feeling kind of nervous since it’s already been a few days since school started and you fear that everyone in class might already be well acquainted with one another, leaving you alone to try and adjust with the new environment. You’re also feeling nervous at the fact that they might treat you differently considering that you’re already a pro hero in New York and is part of one of the world’s mightiest hero teams. You just hope that they’ll treat equally and not some sort of God. 

“Good morning, L/N! Welcome to UA! I hope your trip went splendid.” Principal Nezu greeted you once you exited the car and had finally arrived in UA. You couldn’t help but marvel at how big the school looks from the outside. You remember Bruce giving you brief facts about what's to know about the school. You also know that the world’s number one hero, All Might, studied in this school. 

“Good morning. It actually went alright.” You politely smiled at him which made him beam at the sight before ushering you to follow him inside campus so that he can direct you to where your class is. You were sure enough that he was rushing to get you inside considering there are tons of media swarming the area. It’s a good thing that they haven’t caught a glimpse of you or else you’d be trending on the internet by now. 

But as you keep walking inside the campus and trailing behind the principal, you couldn’t help the building nagging sensation in your gut. It’s almost as if it’s trying to tell you something. 

_Trying to tell you that something dangerous is coming._

Meanwhile in the classroom of 1-A, Aizawa has already started his class as he looks at them with his tired facade. “Good work on your training yesterday. I saw everyone’s results. Bakugou.” Aizawa turned towards Bakugou who grunted in confusion why he was acknowledged. 

“You’re talented and have potential so don’t act like a bratty kid.” The ash blonde groans in response before nodding his head in understatement. 

“Midoriya.” Aizawa also calls out to the green headed student who immediately averts his gaze from the front of the classroom and trains his eyes on his desk. “You settled the match by breaking your arm again? Learn to control your quirk.” Midoriya nods his head in response. 

“Your quirk will be really useful once you get the hang of it. So show a sense of urgency.” Upon hearing those words from the teacher, Midoriya immediately perks up, feeling determined that his teacher is counting on him. 

“Before we begin our homeroom class, I have an important announcement to make. We have a student from New York joining our class from now on. Please behave yourselves.” Aizawa’s announcement made the whole class stare at him in confusion. Some of them then began to speculate who might the new student be while the others are mainly just excited to have a new friend. 

As if on cue, there was a knock on the classroom door that made the whole class quiet down, eager to meet their new classmate. Aizawa walked towards the door before letting the new student inside his class. Everyone widens their eyes as soon as they spot you entering the room and sporting a timid smile on your face. You can practically hear the gears running wildly in their heads as they try to process what’s happening. It was quite amusing to watch, to be honest. 

_‘A pro hero as our classmate?!’_

_‘Is this some sort of prank?’_

_‘Man, she’s really beautiful.’_

“She’ll be joining our class from now on so please try to act professional.” Aizawa grumbly announces, already expecting this kind of reaction from his class. But for the sake of wanting to act professionally in front of one of the heroes in an elite team, he has to keep them in line so that he won’t embarrass himself as their teacher. He then gestured at you to introduce yourself to the class who were still staring at you with wide eyes and mouths agape. 

“Good morning. My name is L/N Y/N. I hope all of us can get along.” You shyly smiled at them, suddenly feeling kind of awkward that their expressions still haven’t changed ever since they saw you enter the room. 

“You’re the miracle hero! Nova!” A guy with spiky red hair beams at you, his red eyes sparkling in delight. 

You were already expecting them to gush at you for being a hero but still couldn’t help but feel kind of awkward as you nod your head in response. “I am. Though please treat me like I’m one of you guys despite being a hero. We’re all classmates after all.” You smile at them while they only nod their heads in response, some of them were even apologizing for staring at you earlier. 

“Please take your seat behind Uraraka so that we can start our lesson for today.” Aizawa points at a girl with a bob cut brown hair and pink rosy cheeks waving her hand at you. As you walk towards your seats, everyone couldn’t help but admire how beautiful you are up close as they stare at you with sparkling heart-shaped eyes. On the other hand, Aizawa couldn’t help but be impressed with you when he first read your student file. For a fifteen year old girl, you sure have done a lot to accomplish your role as part of the Avengers. Though he’s not that keen on his class practically drooling over you. 

“Now, let’s move to homeroom business. We have to decide on a class representative. Whoever’s elected as class rep will be in charge of showing L/N around campus this week.” Aizawa announces, causing the whole class to let out a sigh in relief that it was just another normal school activity and not another surprise test. But they all perk up after hearing that whoever’s elected will have a chance to hang out with you.

“Pick me! I want to be class representative!” The guy with red hair from earlier exclaims, raising both of his hands as he stands up from his seat.

“I want to be class rep too!” A student with blonde hair and black streak exclaims as he and his seatmate both volunteer themselves, raising their hands in tandem.

“I wanna be class leader!” An enthusiastic pink girl enthusiastically exclaims, standing up from her seat as she waves her arms in the air.

“Let me do it!” The loud ash blonde screams, raising his hand in the air while the green-headed student behind him shyly raises his hand too.

Meanwhile, you stayed quiet not really understanding what the fuss is about about getting the role of class representative. But needless to say, it was quite amusing to watch them go feral as they scream and shout how they want to be class representative. 

“Silence!” A guy with blue navy hair wearing glasses announces, standing up from his seat causing the entire class to go quiet upon hearing his loud demand. Everyone turns their attention towards him once they’ve stopped their ruckus screams. “Being a class representative is a job that has a big responsibility of leading others and deals with the whole class putting their trust on them. It is not a role for someone who just wants the title. We should hold an election so that the class can choose a class representative.” He finishes but you notice how he’s the one who’s raising his hand the highest than the others in class. You could help but chuckle at the sight of him before leaning back on your seat once more. The whole class stares at you in awe upon hearing your adorable laugh.

“Is this really the best idea?” The blondie with black streak questions, thinking over what the guy with glasses just said.

“We’ve only known each other for a few days. How do we know who we can trust?” A girl with green hair and frog-like features comments, earning a few murmurs of agreement from the others.

“Yeah besides, everyone would just vote for themselves if that happens.” The red head with shark teeth added, raising an eyebrow at their spectacled classmate.

“I don’t care how you choose one. As long as you decide before homeroom is over.” Aizawa announces before stepping inside his sleeping bag to take a nap for the rest of the period. You sweatdrop upon watching him lay on the ground to nap even with all the ruckus going on inside the classroom. 

Soon enough, the election was held and the entire class is patiently waiting in anticipation of who got elected as class representative. Uraraka, being the sweetheart that she is, has decided to help you get to know the names of some of your classmates so that you’d have a brief idea on who they are. Glancing at the chalkboard, you see that a student named Midoriya got the most votes in the class and followed by a student named Yaoyorozu. 

“Three votes?!” The kid who you assumed is Midoriya exclaims, staring at the chalkboard in shock thinking that there’s been some kind of mistake. He has curly messy green hair and freckled cheeks. 

“Deku? Why would anyone vote for him?” The ash blonde student in front of him stands up from his seat to get a better look of the names written on the chalkboard. Someone in class then began to tease him that it’s no good for the class either if they voted for him causing everyone to laugh at his remark while the ash blonde only curses at them. 

“At least someone voted for you Iida-kun.” You hear Uraraka try to comfort the shaking guy wearing glasses who seems to be upset that only one student in the class voted for him. You feel kind of sorry for him. You were the one that voted for him since you sensed that he’d be a great leader example for the class. But it seems like the others don’t see that kind of character in him. 

“It’s alright, Iida-kun.” The student sitting beside Uraraka whom you learned was named Sato mumbles as he watches Iida visibly shake in frustration and disappointment. 

“Alright then, our class representative is Midoriya and the deputy class representative is Yaoyorozu.” Aizawa announces from the floor before laying back to continue his nap. You watch as Midoriya couldn’t stop shaking in nervousness in front of the class while Yaoyorozu remains calm and her entire facade almost screams out poise and confidence. 

“R-really? I-It’s n-n-not a m-mistake?” Midoriya stutters out as he quivers in nervousness while Yaoyorozu only shakes her head in disappointment. 

“This might not be so bad after all.” The frog girl comments as the others soon chimed in that they’re content with the election results. 

Soon enough, lunch time came around as Aizawa grumbles before stepping out of his sleeping bag and walking out of the classroom. Since Midoriya was elected as class representative, you figured that he’ll be the one showing you around campus for this week. But before you could even stand up from your seat to approach your green-haired classmate, you noticed some of your classmates approaching you with warm welcoming smiles. 

“Hi L/N-san! I’m Ashido Mina! It’s nice to meet you!” The bubbly pink girl beams at you. You smiled at her friendly aura before muttering out a soft hello in greeting.

“I’m Kirishima Eijirou!” The red head with shark-like teeth grins at you as he points a thumb at himself in introduction. 

“The name’s Kaminari Denki, cutie.” The blondie with black streak flirtatiously winks at you causing you to chuckle at his introduction. You didn’t notice the others only staring at Kaminari in annoyance that he had somehow made you laugh. 

“It’s so nice to meet everyone.” You brightly smiled at them as they couldn’t help but feel their knees buckle at how adorable you look. 

_‘She’s so beautiful.’_

_‘Definitely worthy of the title “Miracle.”’_

“Deku-kun! Since you’re class rep, let’s show L/N-san where the cafeteria is.” Uraraka calls out to her green-haired friend as she takes your hand and assists you out of your seat so that you can join them for lunch today. The class couldn’t help but groan in disappointment as they watched you get dragged away by Uraraka followed by Midoriya and Iida who were beaming that you’ll be joining them for lunch. They couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed at themselves and wished that you’d join them instead.

“Thank you so much for accompanying me. I really appreciate it.” You beam at the three students that invited you to eat lunch with them. All of them blush deep red as they busy themselves scarfing down their foods so that you wouldn’t notice their reddening cheeks. 

“How did you become a hero at such a young age, L/N-san?” Uraraka mumbles with her mouth still filled with food as she looks at you in question. 

“Uraraka-san! You can’t just ask L/N-san those kinds of questions! It’s a private matter.” Iida scolds as he looks over at Uraraka while his hands continue to do chopping motions to prove his point. 

“It’s okay, Iida-kun.” You smiled in reassurance at the two students seated in front of you. Iida and Uraraka then composed themselves in their seats as they went back to eating their meals and patiently waited for you to answer the question. Even Midoriya was getting excited to hear your story of how you became a hero at such a young age. He’s heard and read a lot of theories and news about your history of being one of the world’s youngest heroes though you’ve never confirmed any of them nor told the media about your origin. 

“It’s kind of a long story. But to sum it up short, Mr. Stark was actually the one who inspired me to become a hero when he saved me from Hydra.” You smiled at them, not wanting to go into the full details of your traumatic childhood. 

“You were kidnapped by Hydra? Aren’t they the villains that started during the world war?” Midoriya questions, green eyes filled with curiosity as they bore into your E/C ones. Your heart couldn’t help but flutter at the sight of him beaming at you like a curious child with wonder. Midoriya almost reminded you of when Peter first met you and the entire team. Both were asking so many questions and eager to hear the stories of heroes. 

“That’s true. Hydra are one of the Avenger’s most cruelest enemies. They’ve been around for decades and only continue to grow more evil and dangerous.” You answer, frowning at the thought of one of your team’s most vicious enemies. The three students seemed to have noticed your change of expression, making them feel a bit guilty that they bothered to ask you such questions that will only bring you sour memories. 

“Anyways, enough about me. I wanna know more about you guys. I’m quite surprised that you weren’t nominated as class rep, Iida-kun.” You stated, raising an eyebrow at Iida in confusion. Iida only widens his eyes upon hearing what you just said. 

“I’m quite nervous about that actually. I’m not sure if I’m worthy enough to be class rep.” Midoriya worriedly mumbles as he stares at his food. Seems like he’s really that nervous about his role of being class representative. 

“But you are though.” Uraraka mumbled as she chews on her food, giving Midoriya a nod of support. Iida also does the same, reassuring the green-haired teenager that he’ll do alright with his role. 

“Your courage and decision making skills in worse situations make you worthy of the role, Midoriya-kun. That’s why I voted for you.” Iida confesses giving him a tight smile and nodding his head in support.

“You voted for him? I thought you wanted to be class rep?” You question Iida, raising your eyebrow in confusion. “I even voted for you.” You added before taking another bite of your food. 

“You voted for me?” Iida curiously stares at you while you could only nod your head in response. He gives you a genuine smile and blushing under your gaze before thanking you for finding him suitable for the role of class rep.

“I’m kinda surprised that you also voted for Deku, Iida-kun. Didn’t you want to be class rep? I mean you do look the part.” Uraraka bluntly states as she looks over to Iida while you and Midoriya sweatdrop at her words.

“There’s a difference with wanting and being suitable for a role. My family’s career has taught me that much ever since I was a child.” Iida mumbles as he takes a sip of his orange juice, not noticing how Uraraka and Midoriya’s eyebrows shot up upon hearing the spectacled student’s mention of his family career. 

“Career? What does your family do?” Midoriya quizzically asks.

“Uh… It’s nothing. Forget that I mentioned anything.” Iida tried to dodge the question but he already knew that there’s no escaping the curiosity of his two classmates. 

“You know, I’ve been wondering something about you.” All of you turn towards Uraraka who still has rice stuck on her chin.

“Admit it, Iida-kun. You’re filthy rich!” Iida widens his eyes at Uraraka’s bold claims while you and Midoriya only stare at him in confusion, waiting for his response. 

“I was afraid people might treat me differently if they ever find out.” Iida solemnly mutters under his breath, averting his eyes from the table. But he soon lets out a loud sigh, noticing that Midoriya and Uraraka’s gazes never left his form and quietly demands more explanation from him. 

“You see, my family have been heroes for generations now and being a hero runs in our blood.” Iida states making the three of you widen your eyes in surprise, not expecting the story of Iida’s family career. You couldn’t help but smile at the sight of Midoriya and Uraraka practically gushing and intently listening to Iida’s story. 

“Do you guys know the Turbo Hero : Ingenium?” Iida beams at his classmates while Midoriya enthusiastically gushes out his knowledge about the mentioned hero as Uraraka intently listens to the green-haired’s rants. 

You tried your best to hang on to Midoriya’s words but soon enough your mind slowly fades into nothingness as you unconsciously activated your quirk. As everything around you slowly fades away, a blurry sight of a tall and lean blue-haired man dressed in black staring at the massive gates of UA. You watch as he holds out his hand before pressing it against the metal gates of the school and soon enough it disintegrates into ash right before his eyes. But before you could catch a glimpse of his face, your vision immediately grows blurry before darkness consumes you. 

You slightly jolt in your seat as you were snapped out from your sudden premonition. Luckily, your classmates didn’t notice it and was too focused with how Iida was gushing about his older brother. 

“So about the practical exam..”

**RRRIIINNNGGG!!!**

Midoriya was immediately cut off by a school alarm blaring throughout the entire campus as the students stopped whatever they’re doing. The four of you stared at each other in confusion on what the alarm means. Though you already have your suspicions on what it might be about. 

**_‘Level 3 security breach. All students must evacuate outdoors promptly.’_ **

“What’s level 3?” Iida asks in panic to another student sitting beside him who replies that someone is trespassing on school grounds before he scrambles out of seat. All four of you shared a look in confusion and panic before standing up from your seats and exited the cafeteria along with the other students. 

As soon as you all went out the hallway, a stampede occurred with countless students from other courses all panicking and trying their best to squeeze through the crowd. All four of you try your best to keep up with the bustling crowd but keeps getting pushed and trapped within the panicking bodies of the students.

“Ow! This is a total mob!” Uraraka exclaims as she tries to squeeze through the crowd.

“Everyone’s panicking!” Midoriya shouts as he tries his best to stay up on his feet despite getting pushed by several panicking students. 

Iida tries his best to stay close to you as he shields you from the shoves and pushes of the other students, embracing your figure around his arms. You, on the other hand, tried to push out the fear-laced thoughts of everyone around you in order to not overwhelm your senses and accidentally activate your quirk. You turn towards the others to see Midoriya got carried away by the crowd as the three of you all call out to him and try to rescue the green-head. But in the midst of trying to push through the crowd, Iida’s grasp around you slowly loosens as he too also gets dragged away and gets pushed into the glass windows, the crowd making it hard for him to escape. 

“L/N-san!” You hear Uraraka call out to you but before you can even react, someone harshly shoves you aside causing you to hit a wall. Grunting in pain at the impact of your back on the cold hard wall, someone else knocks into you as they groan at the sudden impact. 

You turn to see a tall lean man with indigo hair and eyes staring down at you. Both of his hands are placed on the wall on each side of your head, keeping you trapped between him and the wall. You also noticed how he visibly starts to shake in embarrassment upon realizing both of your current positions in the midst of the panicking crowd of students. 

“I-I’m so s-sorry. I-I’m n-n-not a p-pervert, I-I swear.” The shy indigo-haired student stutters out as he tries to move away from you but immediately gets pushed even closer to you when someone suddenly shoves him from behind. He whimpers at the close contact of his face from yours and the feeling of your chest rubbing against his as he tries his best to avert his gaze from your lips and hide his reddening cheeks. Your heart couldn’t help but flutter in your chest as you also try to avert your gaze from him so that he wouldn’t be so embarrassed in front of you. 

In the corner of your eye, you see Iida floating on top of the crowd as his glasses fall somewhere on the ground beneath him. It looks like he has some sort of plan in mind in order to stop the panic of the students. Immediately activating your quirk, your eyes then glow purple and the cold purple mist emit from your fingertips before guiding it towards Iida to help him approach the emergency exit sign to relay the message he has in mind to calm down the crowd. 

Iida yelps at the feeling of the coldness of the mist but he soon composes himself when he recognizes it before letting it guide him to his desired location. Iida tries to keep up with the speed of your mist as he flails around in the air before smacking onto the wall above the emergency exit sign. 

“Listen up, everyone! Everything is okay! It’s only the media outside and there’s nothing to worry about!” With those escaping Iida’s mouth, the crowd immediately stops in their tracks as the panic disperses. Some students let out sighs of relief upon hearing that there’s no danger going on inside campus. 

The man pressed against you sighs in relief before shuffling away from you and sheepishly scratches the back of his neck, feeling embarrassed at what just happened. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to be pushed up against you.” He softly apologizes. 

“It’s alright. It’s just an accident, after all.” You reassure him and give him a warm smile to which he only blushes at the sight of. 

_‘So beautiful. My heart keeps pounding inside my chest.’_

“I’m L/N Y/N. It’s nice to meet you.” You beam at him. 

“I’m Amajiki Tamaki. I-It’s also nice to m-meet you.”


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for your first hero training with your new classmates!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! posting schedule will be random since I have already finished writing a few chapters. Hope you guys like this update!

Once the police came and had managed to pull the media off the school grounds, all of you were back in the classroom to continue the rest of the day with your classes. You soon meet up with Midoriya, Iida and Uraraka who keep apologizing for getting separated and leaving you alone in the midst of the panic but you immediately reassure them, telling them it’s alright. 

Finally back in the classroom, you watch as a nervous-looking Midoriya practically quivers in front of the class as Momo tries her best to stay calm by stealing glances at you. 

“Come on, class rep. Time to begin.” Momo gestures at a shaking Midoriya to start the election for the remaining roles of class officers.

“There’s something I wanna say first. I think Iida Tenya should be class rep. He was able to calm down the panicking crowd earlier. So I think that it's best if he does it and leads our class from now on.” Midoriya smiles at Iida who was only staring at him with wide eyes, clearly surprised and moved by what his friend just said.

“I agree. He was a big help in the cafeteria earlier.” Kirishima turns towards Iida before beaming at him and giving him a thumbs up. The others then soon agreed with Midoriya’s decision as they praised their spectacled classmate for what he did to calm down the panicking crowd earlier. 

“If Midoriya-kun wants me to fulfill this role then I will gladly accept it. I pledge that I’ll proudly fulfill the role as Class 1-A’s class representative to the best of my abilities.” Iida proudly announces as he stands up from his seat. Everyone started praising him and trusting that Iida Tenya would bring honor to his role as class rep. Though Aizawa only grumbles in his sleeping bag as he mutters that they’re just wasting time. 

Meanwhile, standing by the gates of the school was Principal Nezu, Recovery Girl, Thirteen and Midnight who were all staring at the ashes of what once was their security gates. All of them were confused on why and how could the media have possibly destroyed the gates if they just wanted an interview with the number one hero. 

“How could ordinary people of the press bypass our security gates? Someone must be behind this, perhaps a villain had managed to infiltrate our school. But did they do this as a way of showing power or a declaration of war?” Principal Nezu quizzically thinks about the event. 

“Should we have Nova look into the situation?” Midnight suggests, knowing that your quirk can help them determine who caused this incident. 

“No. L/N enrolled in our school so that we can help her train her quirk. It’ll be rude of us to involve her in our problems. She’s here as a student, not a hero.” Nezu immediately opposed the idea of letting you get involved. But sooner or later, he knows that they’ll be needing more help for the obstacles heading their way. 

After the election for the rest of the class officers, it was once again time for hero training. Everyone was obviously getting excited to hear what today’s training is about. 

“Today’s hero training will be a little different. Me, All Might and another faculty member will be joining you to keep an eye on the class as you all train. We’ll be doing rescue training for today. Natural disasters more specifically.” Aizawa announces as the class broke out into excited murmurs. 

“Natural disasters, huh? We’ll be acting like pros.” Kaminari smirks to himself as Mina begins to gush about her excitement for the training beside him. 

“Finally, some real hero stuff. This is what separates the men from the boys.” Kirishima comments, clenching his fists in excitement. 

The teacher then grumbly shuts the whole class up before pushing a button on a remote to reveal the shelves of their costume. 

“What you’ll be wearing for today’s training is up to you. Keep in mind that you’re not used to wearing your costumes yet and might limit your abilities. The training will be held off-campus so we’ll be taking a bus. Get ready and meet me outside.” Aizawa states before exiting the classroom to let his students gather their outfits and get ready for the trip out of campus.

Once the entire class had changed into their hero costume, they waited outside the school building for their teacher who was still inside and talking to the Principal regarding the trip. Midoriya was practically bouncing in his spot as he couldn’t contain his excitement to see you in your hero costume. He’s been wanting to ask you about your quirks so that he can write it all down on his hero journal. 

“Deku-kun? Why aren’t you wearing your costume?” Uraraka quizzically asks as she points at the green-head wearing the standard school PE uniform. 

“Oh.. It kind of got burnt and destroyed after yesterday’s training. I’m still waiting for the support team to fix it up.” Midoriya replies and was about to open his mouth to start another conversation with his friend when his green eyes suddenly widened at the sight of you walking towards the class and wearing your iconic hero costume that he has seen so many times on the news. 

“Hey Midoriya-kun, Uraraka-san.” You smile as you approach your two classmates who were admiring you in your hero costume. 

“You look so cool, Y/N!” Uraraka gushes as she tries to hide her reddening face yet still continuing to admire you. Midoriya only enthusiastically nods his head in agreement, his freckled cheeks dusted pink as his heart rapidly pounds in his chest. 

“Thank you. You guys also look awesome.” You comment, making both of them yet again blush at your compliment. The others only sneer at the two as they shake in jealousy that they’re hogging all your attention. 

Just then, a loud whistle rings up front only to see Iida blowing into a whistle before gesturing at all of you to properly line up to enter the bus. 

“Gather round, class 1-A! Please form two neat lines with your student number to enter the bus.” Iida announces as he keeps on blowing the whistle to catch the attention of his classmates. You smile at the spectacled blue-haired student, glad to see him in his element as a class leader.

“Iida’s kicking it into high gear, huh?” Midoriya and Uraraka sweatdrop at how Iida keeps blowing onto his whistle to catch the attention of his classmates. 

Upon entering the bus, you decided to take a seat beside Kirishima and Tsuyu who both blushed deep red while the rest of the class only glared at them in jealousy. You watch as Iida mutters to himself how the bus was much more different than what he thought it was in the first place. 

“This bus completely ruined my boarding strategy for the class.” 

“Iida-kun, you need to chill.” Mina comforts their class representative. 

“If we’re pointing out the obvious then there’s something I wanna say about Midoriya.” Tsuyu announces beside you as she ribbits and looks over to Midoriya who only looks at her in surprise. 

“You know, your quirk is kinda like All Might’s.” Tsuyu comments to which immediately made Midoriya flustered and tried to spew out reasons and denying her comment. You raised an eyebrow at Midoriya’s reactions. Normally when someone compliments other's quirk that resembles what a famous pro hero has, they’d feel honored but in Midoriya’s case, it seems like he’s hiding more than what you originally thought. 

“Yeah but All Might doesn’t break his body when he uses his quirk. That makes a huge difference.” Kirishima disputes Tsuyu’s claims before leaning back on his seat. “Still I think it’s cool to have an augmenting type of quirk. You can do a lot of flashy moves with it. My hardening’s cool and strong but clearly not as impressive as the others. I think you’ll get more famous if you have a flashy quirk.” The redhead added with a pout, activating his quirk to harden his arms and shows it off to the others.

“I think it’s cool. Definitely pro-hero worthy.” Midoriya reassures Kirishima who mumbles a small thanks before shifting his arm back to normal. 

“Yeah, Kirishima-kun. I think strength based quirks are definitely pro hero material.” You brightly smiled at the redhead who only blushes at your compliment before stuttering out a small thank you under his breath. 

“My navel laser on the other hand is both flashy and strong.” Aoyama prides off his quirk to his classmates. 

“Though it is kinda lame when it gives you a stomachache.” Mina teases causing the sparkling blonde to sweatdrop at the pinkette’s words. 

“But if we’re talking about flashy and strong quirk. I think Bakugou, Todoroki and Y/L/N fit that criteria.” Kirishima gestures at Todoroki who was taking a nap at the back seat, Bakugou who only huffs in annoyance as he continues to stare out the window then towards you sat beside him. 

“Sure but Bakugou-kun’s always angry so I doubt he’ll be popular.” Tsuyu bluntly announces, causing Bakugou to immediately bolt out of his seat before glaring at the frog girl. 

“What the fuck did you just said? I’ll kick your ass.” Bakugou angrily shouted at Tsuyu who only looked at her classmates with an unimpressed look plastered on her face. Midoriya, on the other hand, was shocked that there are people that are brave enough to tease Bakugou straight to his face. 

“Even though we just met you, it’s easy to tell that your personality is like flaming crap mixed with garbage.” Kaminari teasingly smirks at the raging ash blonde who then turns to him in anger. 

“You bastard! You’ll regret the day you ever came into this school.” Bakugou loudly growls towards Kaminari who was trying to stifle a laugh underneath his palm.

“This is such a disgusting conversation.” Momo mutters under her breath as she watches Bakugou continue to spew out threats to everyone that's making fun of him. 

“It’s kinda fun watching them fight.” Uraraka, who was sat beside Yaoyorozu, chuckles as she watches Kirishima try to pull back the seething ash blonde ready to attack Kaminari like a feral dog.

“Well, I think that Bakugou’s attitude can come in handy when he’s dealing with bad guys. There’s not a lot of heroes with the guts of insulting a villain straight to his face.” You smiled at the ash blonde who only widens his eyes before sneering at you as he averts his gaze to hide his reddening cheeks. Bakugou settled back in his seat and redirected his attention back on the sight outside the window of the bus. 

_‘A pro hero just complimented me. Compliment her back, idiot!’_

“I think Y/L/N-san’s quirk is definitely the most awesome out of all of us.” Mina turns towards you causing everyone’s attention to focus on you which makes your cheeks fluster red at the sudden spotlight on you. Everyone coos at the sight, loving how your cheeks would turn bright red whenever someone compliments you.

“I guess so. Though it’s no secret that it can also be a dangerous one.” You awkwardly chuckle, recalling the times when you almost hurt one of your teammates whenever your quirk gets out of control. The entire class then notices your change of demeanor, making them feel a bit guilty for bringing the topic regarding your quirk. With the class not knowing the exact reasons on why you came to the school also makes you feel a bit guilty too.

“How about you tell us your best experiences with kicking villains’ asses, L/N? I’m sure you have a lot of stories.” Kaminari immediately disperses the tension and turns to you with a bright smile. The others’ faces then soon light up and begin gushing about some of your iconic combat moves that they saw on the news before. Some of them even begged you to teach them some combat moves in order to improve their skills on the battlefield. But before their noises and rants could get even louder, Aizawa immediately calms the entire class down so you can room to breath in the midst of them crowding over you with their babbles. 

“Schedule the story-telling for another day. We’re here.” Aizawa announces while the other students look out the window to see the facility where they’ll be training for today. 

Looking over to your teacher, you smiled and silently thanked him for his actions which made him nod his head in reassurance. He doesn’t want you to be that overwhelmed on the first day ever since he received a message from the one and only Iron Man practically threatening him to look after you in class and make sure that you’re comfortable.

Even with the positive aura surrounding you inside the bus, the nagging feeling in your gut just wouldn’t seem to settle as it spreads throughout your entire body. 

_Screaming at you that danger is coming near._

**_And it’s coming for you._ **


	4. The Battle Between Heroes and Villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today was supposed to be just a regular rescue training but it seems like the villains have another objective in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Upon exiting the bus, the whole class was cheerfully greeted by their other hero companion. The Space Hero : Thirteen. Midoriya and Uraraka then begin to gush about their love and admiration towards the pro-hero who only laughs at their enthusiasm. The hero then led the entire class inside the massive dome where they’ll be training today. 

Lingering behind the class, you couldn’t help but feel that annoying nagging feeling in your gut again as goosebumps erupted on your skin. You feel something stirring inside you, almost as if it’s trying to claw its way out of your body. Shaking your head out of your thoughts and catching up with the rest of the class, you failed to see your teacher staring at you with sorrow-filled eyes.

As they entered the training building, the whole class couldn’t help but marvel at the sight of several disaster training areas. There was a shipwreck, landslide, fires, thunderstorms and so much more. 

“Wow! It looks like an amusement park.” Kirishima gasps as he takes a look around the training center, completely mesmerized and excited for their training. 

“I designed this training facility so that rising heroes such as yourself can prepare for natural disasters and save as many lives as you can. I call it the ‘Unforeseen Simulation Joint’ or USJ in short.” Thirteen proudly announces while the whole class stills, realizing the similarities of the training facility to ‘Universal Studios Japan’. 

“Thirteen, where is All Might? He was supposed to meet us here.” Aizawa walks towards Thirteen, glancing around to see if All Might was just hiding for another grand entrance but failed to see the number one hero. 

Thirteen then began whispering under her breath while Aizawa listened closely so that the class wouldn't hear their conversation. Though you can perfectly hear it but chose not to listen in to their conversation. “All right then, shall we begin?” Aizawa announces after pulling away from his conversation with Thirteen and stepping to the side.

“Before we begin, I have a few things to say. I’m sure you are all aware about my powerful quirk which is a blackhole. With this power, I can suck up anything and turn it into dust.” Thirteen gestures at the cap-like structure on the tips of her fingers.

“You’ve saved a lot of people from different kinds of disasters all over the world with your quirk.” Midoriya gushes as he recalls the times he’s seen the pro-hero on the news before.

“That’s true but my quirk can also be used to kill.” Thirteen added, causing a few of the students to still in their spots upon hearing what the hero said. You, on the other hand, already expected this kind of speech from her. Bruce told you this exact story from when you were still a mere child, still trying her best to control her abilities. 

“Some of you also have powers that can be dangerous. In our society today, all quirks are certified and strictly regulated because of how others overlook them as something dangerous. Please always remember that if you even manage to lose focus or make a wrong move, your powers can be deadly. Even if you are trying to do something heroic such as rescuing someone. I’m sure all of you have a brief knowledge about your quirk’s potential and know how dangerous it can be when used against other people. So in today’s training, you’ll be training your quirks to save people’s lives as what a true hero would do. That’s all and thank you for listening.” Thirteen wraps up her speech with a bow as the other students applaud her for her inspiring words. The students feel more determined and elated to train their quirks and be the best hero they could ever be. 

“Now that that’s over, we --”

Aizawa was cut off by the lights flickering around the dome and the water fountain to stop flowing, making everyone confused at the sudden scene. You walked towards upfront, trying to get a sense of what’s happening as the phoenix inside you screams out in terror. 

**_‘Get everyone out of the building!’_ **

Both Aizawa and Thirteen turn to you in question as you let your eyes glow golden amber, flitting your gaze around the facility to figure out what’s going on. The entire class was also watching you in mesmerization as you use your quirk in front of them. Though Midoriya was quite confused on why your eyes were glowing golden amber instead of your usual purple ones. Maybe it’s a new skill of yours?

“L/N? What’s going on?” Aizawa questions as he and Thirteen slowly approach you in confusion. As your eyes glow back to normal, you immediately widen your eyes after you finally assessed what’s about to happen

“We have to get out of here right now.” You mutter towards the teachers with alarm-filled eyes as they only look at you in confusion and wondering why you seem so frazzled. But before you could even explain the situation, you could see a purple misty portal opening up by the fountain. Immediately assessing the situation, the two teachers were already in their fighting stance as they watched the portal grow larger each passing moment before someone peers out of it. 

Widening your eyes, you catch the familiar sight of a tall lean blue-haired man with what looks like dismembered hands covering his entire figure as he steps out of the portal along with countless villains. You curse to yourself that you didn’t have enough time to think of a plan on how to escape the situation. Guess you’ll just have to improvise like always. 

“Stay together and don’t move! Thirteen, protect the students” Aizawa orders, causing the class to look at him. All of them were confused about what's happening as they looked back at the crowd of villains. 

“Woah, what’s happening?” Kirishima takes a step back in fright, watching as the villains continue to pour out of the portal. 

“Is the training already starting? I thought we’re doing rescue training?” The redhead added. 

Some of them attempted to move a step forward but got harshly called to step back by their teacher. Midoriya widens his eyes as he watches Aizawa put on his yellow goggles before gripping his scarf in his hands. 

“This is real. Those are villains.” 

Your words made them freeze in fear as dreadful shivers ran down their spine. Everyone immediately readies themselves to fight if necessary and help their teachers take down the villains. 

“Villains? But how did they even manage to get inside?” Kirishima mutters in confusion, watching as the villains slowly advance towards the stairs.

“What happened to the trespasser sensors?” Momo asks Thirteen who turns to her in surprise. 

“We have them of course.” Thirteen answers, also confused on why the said sensors aren’t working right now.

“Is the entire campus under attack? Or are we their only target? Either way, one of them must’ve a quirk that’s causing the alarms to malfunction. Choosing a facility off campus where a class is being held is an idiotic move but they clearly thoughts this through. They have a plan in mind.” Todoroki analyzes as he narrows his eyes at the approaching villains. 

“Thirteen, get the students to safety and try to find a way to contact the campus. Kaminari, try to use your quirk to get a signal.” Aizawa announces, nodding his head towards Thirteen and putting his trust on her that she’ll do whatever it takes to protect their students. 

“Sensei, what are you gonna do?! You can’t fight them on your own. There’s too many of them.” Midoriya anxiously looks over to the villains before turning back to his teacher. 

“Besides, I can help you!” You announced, waiting for his permission to let you engage in combat while the rest of the class escapes. But Aizawa only shakes his head in disagreement with your suggestion. 

“You’re here as a student, L/N. I need you to help Thirteen and get everyone out of here while I distract the villains.” Aizawa demands before jumping down the stairs to fight off the villains and give you guys a chance to figure out a plan on how to escape and call for help.

Growling under your breath, you activated your quirk and focused on Aizawa’s mind to enhance his senses before following the rest of the class towards the doors. Thirteen then ushers all of you to run to the exit doors, leaving Aizawa in charge of fighting the villains. You noticed Midoriya lingering behind, watching down on Aizawa fighting off the villains below. 

“No time for analysis, Midoriya-kun. We have to go.” You shout at him causing him to snap out of his daydream and run towards you before catching up with the rest of the class. But once the class was halfway through reaching the exit doors, the familiar purple mist appeared in front of the entire class, blocking their path. 

“There’s no escape now. A pleasure to meet you. We are the League of Villains, the ones that will kill the number one hero : All Might, your precious symbol of peace.” The villain monologues, causing the class to gasp in shock upon hearing what the agenda of the villains is. 

“I was told that he’ll be here today but I see no sign of him. How disappointing. However, I believed that the miracle hero is in this class so we’ll be taking her instead.” You tensed up in your spot upon hearing your name as the villain focuses his gaze on you. Frowning at the villains and ready to fight in case he tries something. But before you or Thirteen can either do anything to try and fend off the villain, both Bakugou and Kirishima immediately charge at the villain and lay their attacks on him. 

“Did you really think we’re just gonna stand here and let you take her? I don’t think so.” Kirishima spats at the villain as Bakugou growls beside him with his hands beginning to emit sparks of his explosions. But both boys pale upon realizing that their attacks didn’t even immobilize the villain at all, watching as the villain narrows his eyes at them. 

“You live up to your school’s reputation. But you should be more careful, children. Otherwise, someone might get hurt.” The villain coldly announces. 

“You two! Get out of the way!” Thirteen shouts, opening the cap of her forefinger and is about to activate her quirk when the villain already spreads out his mist towards the entire class causing everyone to shriek in fear and begin to panic. 

“I’ll scatter all of you around the facility where you’ll be rendered helpless and weak.” The villain shouts while everyone panics at what’s happening to them. You can hear the faint screams of Iida calling out to everyone as you feel their presence slowly weakening inside your mind, suspecting that everyone has been scattered all over the facility. Soon enough, some of the students of 1-A got sucked into the portal and was teleported to somewhere else where danger awaits. 

Midoriya screams in panic upon exiting the portal only to be thrown into a vast of water. As soon as he hits the water, he immediately tries to swim up to the surface but soon stops when he sees someone rushing towards him and is about to attack if it weren’t for Tsuyu kicking the villain in the face as she drags Midoriya up to the surface using her tongue with Mineta in her arms. 

Upon reaching the surface, Tsuyu carefully settles Midoriya on the ship before recklessly slamming Mineta on board because of his lewd comment about her breasts. She climbs up the ship as Midoriya blabbers his thanks towards his classmate who saved his life. 

“This is turning out to be a terrible day of class.” Tsuyu comments as Midoriya nods his head in agreement. 

“The villains knew that All Might would be here with us. They used the media as a distraction so that they could sneak in campus while students were busy panicking and the teachers trying to control the media.” Midoriya sums up, realizing that what Todoroki said earlier was right. 

_‘The question is, why are the villains also targeting you? Is it because they’re planning on killing you too?’_

Meanwhile in the landslide zone, Todoroki angrily freezes the villains rushing towards him with his ice and immobilizing them in their spots. He glares at the villains with cold hard eyes, feeling the rage swelling inside him upon realizing that he doesn’t know where you are or who’s with you that’ll protect you from these villains. Approaching one of the frozen villains, he glares at them before threatening them to completely freeze them solid if they don’t answer his question. 

_‘Why are you targeting L/N and All Might?’_

On the other side of the facility, Bakugou and Kirishima try their best to attack the villains with their quirks as they fight alongside each other. Explosions after explosions and one punch after another, they’re slowly getting the hang of beating these villains’ asses. And yet they can’t stop the distress clouding their senses as they worry about where you and everybody else could be. 

_‘Don’t worry, L/N. We’ll save you.’_

In the mountain zone, Momo uses her quirk to create a weapon they can use to fight off the villains with Jirou and Kaminari by her side, both on guard and ready to kick some villain ass. Ojiro was alone in the fire zone area as he bravely faced the snarling villains in front of him, ready to fight if necessary. Koda and Tokoyami both faced their opponents with their backs pressed against each other, ready to attack the villains and protect one another. Uraraka, Mina, Iida, Shoji, Sero and Sato are all with Thirteen a they ready themselves to help their teacher with everything they have. Aizawa was still trying to fight off the other villains in the central plaza, panting and heaving for breath as he used his scarf and skills to knock down his opponents. All of them may be scattered in different parts of the facility but only one objective blares through their head.

_Protect one another._

“Shoji? Where is everyone?” Iida nervously looks at his classmate whose tentacles were shifting from eyes to ears, trying to figure out where everyone has gone to. 

“Still here in the facility, just scattered across the area.” Shoji answers as his classmates let out sighs of relief. They’re all confident that their classmates are strong and driven enough to protect themselves against the villains. Thirteen then calls out to Iida and orders him to run to campus to get help while they distract the villain so that the class rep can escape. He doesn’t want to leave everyone behind while he runs free but they have no other choice but this one. 

Everyone has to fight back and protect themselves while he calls for help.

Once the portal has spew you out somewhere in the facility, you yelp in surprise when you feel someone drag you by your cloak. You growl at the harsh treatment before using your purple psionic energy to blast the person dragging you causing them to shriek in pain at your attack. Jumping up from the ground and activating your quirk to descend in the sky, you try your best to keep your instincts to attack at bay and settle on dodging the attacks that the villains were throwing at you. 

“L/N? What are you doing here? I thought I told you to help Thirteen.” Aizawa quizzically questions through gritted teeth as he uses his scarf to tie the villains up and throw them off a few distances away from him, successfully knocking the villain unconscious when it made impact with the ground.

“There’s a villain with a warping quirk. He scattered everyone around the building.” You replied, trying your best to protect Aizawa and as well as dodging the villain’s attacks. 

“Sensei, I need your permission to engage in combat or else I’m like a sitting duck over here!” You shouted at the teacher still busy trying to knock the villains unconscious. Aizawa groans through gritted teeth, knowing that the two of you will be at an advantageous situation if he grants you permission to engage in combat battle alongside him. But recalling how Nezu told him about your condition, he’s already doubting whether not to give in to your request. 

“I’m trusting that you know what you’re doing, L/N.” Aizawa mutters under his breath as he kicks the villain’s face and binds them with his scarf. 

“I’m a proclaimed hero in New York, sensei. I have experiences that are far worse than this!” You shouted as you visibly shiver after recalling the countless amount of times where you always died during a mission. It’s not that pleasant, to be honest. 

“Then I give you permission to use your quirk to engage in battle and protect the class of 1-A!” Aizawa announces, making you smirk as your eyes glow purple which terrified the villains surrounding the two of you. 

Meanwhile on the shipwreck zone, Mineta was already a blubbering mess as soon as he heard Midoriya say that they needed to fight back against the villains. Tsuyu and Midoriya then begin to conduct a plan on how they’ll defeat the villains surrounding the ship so that they can find the others and help them. That was until one of the villains in the water decided to use their quirk and destroyed the ship in half causing it to slowly sink underwater. Mineta, out of panic, throws his purple sticky balls into the water and silently prays that a miracle would somehow happen. 

Midoriya then jumps out of the boat while Tsuyu and Mineta ready themselves for their classmate’s signal. As the green-haired boy focuses all his control and power on his finger before flicking his finger, creating a strong gust of wind and force to cause a violent and large whirlpool on the water as the villains get sucked into it. Seeing the commotion, Tsuyu immediately jumps off the ship with Mineta in her arms before wrapping her tongue around Midoriya’s waist and directs the three of them towards land to escape. 

Back in the landslide zone, Todoroki huffs in displeasure upon hearing the blabbering reasons of the villains on why they came here to defeat All Might and kidnap you. 

“So the plan was to scatter us all across the facility and kill us? Seems like you underestimated us.” Todoroki scoffs at the frozen villains in front of him, glaring as they desperately try to plead and free themselves from his ice. 

“What do they want from Y/L/N? Why are you targeting her?” Todoroki growls at one of the villains who only yelps in response as they keep muttering how they underestimated him with his abilities. 

“All we know is that Shigaraki wants to lay his hands on her, saying that she’d be a great tool to defeat all heroes with how powerful her quirk is.” Another frozen villain reasons, snot and tears streaming down his face as he pleads at the heterochromatic boy to let them go. But Todoroki only growled at them in response before activating his ice again to freeze one of the villains trying to sneak up behind him. 

_‘Pathetic.’_

In the mountain zone, Kaminari’s shrill screams and cries for help echoes as he dodges and runs away from the advancing villains before cowering over towards where Momo and Jirou are currently fighting off the other villains. 

“This is crazy! I think I just saw my life flashed before my eyes. I think I almost met the grim reaper too.” Kaminari mutters in panic as he cowers behind Jirou who was pointing a sword at the villains. 

“Would you calm down? Stop whining or these villains will think we’re just a bunch of pussies.” Jirou remarks with a scowl while the electric boy only glares at her in response.

“Then give me a weapon too!” 

“You control electricity. Just zap them and go.”

“Are you crazy?! We’ve teamed up before! If I zap them with electricity, the two of you would also experience shock treatment today.”

“WHY ARE YOU SUCH A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS?!”

“I CAN’T HELP THAT I’M A BEAUTY QUEEN ALRIGHT?!”

Meanwhile in the central plaza, Aizawa was still trying to battle with the remaining villains not knowing that some of his students were trying to hide and watch him fight. Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta all lights up upon seeing you also trying to fight off the villains. They watch as you glide in the air using your purple mist as you dodge and blast the villains to keep them immobilized. You and Aizawa teamed up fighting off the villains while you try to activate Nezu’s presence inside your head to try and call for help. Just then both of you turn to see the blue-haired villain speeding towards the two of you, ready to lay his attack.

“Must be the final boss.” Aizawa mumbles beside you as he uses his scarf to rush toward the villain. You couldn’t help but growl in frustration, knowing very well that he’s not the villain that they should be worrying about right now. But nonetheless, you also charged towards the villain alongside Aizawa. As the villain grabs a hold of the teacher’s scarf, Aizawa immediately changes courses and elbows the villain to catch him off guard. 

“It was quite hard to see with you jumping all over the place. But I already figured out your play, hero. It’s your hair.” The villain sneers into Aizawa’s ear, making both him and you widen your eyes in surprise. The teacher immediately flinches back when he felt pain shoot through the elbow that the villain was holding. 

“When it drops, it means you’ve stopped using your quirk and have to blink more often. Don’t overwork yourself, hero. Or you might just fall apart.” 

You immediately engulfed Aizawa with your purple energy before pulling him away from the villain. You wince at the sight of his elbow devoid of skin and only show pink and red muscles. As your fingertips glow white, you gently caress the teacher’s elbows making him whimper in pain at the burning sensation. Activating your quirk and searching through Aizawa’s head, you quickly enhanced his senses again so that he could continue to fight despite the injury. 

“That quirk of yours isn’t suited for fights against big groups, is it? Though that didn’t stop you from jumping down here just to protect your students.” The villain taunts as you growled and tries to dodge the incoming attacks of the remaining villains. Using your energy to render them unconscious while Aizawa uses his scarf to dodge and immobilize the others. 

“But with the miracle hero’s quirk, she’s much more powerful than the rest of us and can help you with the fight. Isn’t that kind of cheating the system in our fight here?” The villain snickers as you and Aizawa heave for breath and turn towards him once the two of you have defeated the other thug villains. 

“Both of you are so awesome! By the way, heroes. I am not the final boss.” Before the teacher could even realize, an abomination of a monster creeps up behind him and takes hold of him before it begins to beat him up to a pulp until he’s too injured to move. You tried to use your quirk against it but the bird-like monster was quick on its feet and immediately grabbed a hold of your head before smashing your face several times onto the ground. Afterwards, it threw you towards the blue-haired villain like some sort of rag doll to be played with. 

As the giant bird-like monster continues to break and snap the teacher’s limbs, the three students who were watching cowers under the water as they shake in fear upon witnessing the gruesome situation of their teacher. They wanted to help but they couldn’t move their body as they stayed frozen in fear and helplessly watched the scene unfold in front of them. The bird-like monster then grips Aizawa’s hair in one hand before slamming his face down on the ground and knocking him unconscious. 

They turn to see you visibly twitching on the ground as you try your best to stand up and fight but the blue-haired villain immediately grabs you by your throat to stop you from what you’re planning on doing. Midoriya grits his teeth at the sight of blood dripping down your head and onto your face as you weakly try to push the villain off you. 

“I can’t watch this anymore. They completely managed to defeat Aizawa-sensei and L/N.” Mineta sobs underneath his palm while Tsuyu only lets out a sad ribbit under her breath as they watch as you and Aizawa are both helpless in the hands of the villains right in front of them.  
Just then, you noticed the villain with the warp quirk appear beside you and the blue-haired villain. “Shigaraki Tomura.” He calls out to the villain in front of you that was too busy admiring and wiping the blood off your face. 

_‘So that’s his name.’_

“Kurogiri, did you manage to kill Thirteen?” Shigaraki asks his fellow villain beside him. 

“She’s out of commission. But one of the students managed to escape and leave the facility. My apologies.” Kurogiri answers. 

Shigaraki then sneers upon hearing his response as he lays you on his lap before scratching his neck in annoyance. “You fool! If you weren’t our warp gate, I would’ve torn you apart to pieces by now.” The blue-haired villain growls as he cradles you in his arms like some sort of prize. But as you slowly feel yourself losing consciousness, you were also losing the strength to push him away. 

“There’s no way we’d win if the pro heroes show up to stop us. It’s game over and back to the title screen. I was looking forward to killing All Might today but I received my queen of chaos in return. Warp us back home, Kurogiri.” Shigaraki looks towards his partner. 

“Did I hear that right? They’re just gonna leave?” Mineta whispers in disbelief as he turns towards Tsuyu and Midoriya in confusion. 

“It seems like it.” Tsuyu muttered, making Mineta sigh in relief before embracing the frog girl in glee. Well more like groping her chest in his hand as Tsuyu only pales and pushes the pervert’s head down onto the water.

“Yeah but they’re taking L/N-san with them. We have to do something.” Midoriya growls, not liking the sight of you being cradled in Shigaraki’s arms. It makes his blood boil for some reason and makes him wanna beat the shit out of the villain. 

“But before we leave.” Shigaraki sets you down on Kurogiri’s feet before placing a gentle caresses your cheek, not minding the way you tried to flinch from his touch. 

“Let’s leave the symbol of peace a small gift.”

But before the three students could react, the blue-haired villain immediately rushes towards them and reaches out to Tsuyu with open hands. Midoriya only stared in shock as he tried to comprehend what’s happening. Before Shigaraki could even lay his hands on the frog girl, he sighs in disappointment before turning towards you and Aizawa using your quirks to stop his attack. With Aizawa’s eyes glowing red to erase Shigaraki’s quirk and yours glowing purple as your psionic energy keeps him trapped in his place. But with your quirk slowly buzzing out because of your injury, Shigaraki was still able to withstand your quirk and move his body a bit. 

“Both of you are really so cool.” 

Midoriya instantly panics and leaps out of the water to deliver a punch on the villain’s face that was in front of Tsuyu. But before Midoriya could lay a hand on the villain, the bird-like monster managed to speed in front of him who received the teenager’s punch. Widening his eyes at the sight, the bird-like monster was about to attack him when a familiar purple mist engulfs him, Tsuyu and Mineta before dragging them out of the water and away from the villains. 

You use your energy to push Kurogiri off you who was trying to stop your attacks before groggily flying over to your unconscious teacher, slowly bleeding to death. Trying to ignore and endure the pain in your head, you tried activating your quirk to heal Aizawa’s injuries despite your rapidly decreasing energy. No matter how hard the phoenix tries to crawl it’s way outside your body, you tried your best to keep her at bay knowing that you still don’t have control over her. 

Then all of a sudden, the doors of the facility slams open revealing the number one hero with an unfamiliar frown on his face instead of his usual beaming smile. Everyone roars in joy upon seeing the number one hero, exclaiming that they’re now safe with his presence in the building.

_All Might has come to save the day._

**_Only this time, he’s not wearing his signature grin._ **


	5. The Awakening of the Phoenix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and comments are deeply appreciated! hope you enjoy today's chapter❤

As everyone tears up at the sight of the number one hero, All Might stomps his way inside the building as he widens his eyes at the sight of everyone he knows. The two teachers are severely injured alongside you desperately trying to stay awake and half of the class aren’t present.

“Have no fear everyone. Because I am here!” All Might bellows, ripping away the tie around his neck. He couldn’t fathom the thought of how scared his students must’ve been during the entire situation and how his colleagues fought hard just to keep them safe. The idea of villains infiltrating the facility and hurting the ones he holds dearly close to his heart angers him to the core. 

“I’ve been waiting for you, hero.” Shigaraki announces with excitement.

The other remaining villains then started panicking upon the arrival of the number one hero but before they could even move a muscle, All Might advanced down on the fields and began beating up every standing villain in his way. He manages to scoop you and Aizawa in his arms before gently setting the both of you in front of the other students. The hero then gestures at Midoriya, Tsuyu and Mineta to get back to the entrance as Aizawa continues to glow with your psionic energy, slowly healing his injuries. 

“Take Aizawa and L/N back to the entrance.” All Might orders as the three of them scramble to carry you and Aizawa in their arms. Midoriya has taken it upon himself to carry you in his arms, his heart breaking when he feels you shaking in his grasp and trying your best to stay awake. 

_‘Is this what she has to go through when she’s on hero missions?’_

As they carry you and Aizawa away from the battlefield, All Might busies himself with fighting off the villains while waiting for the other pro heroes to arrive. Midoriya nervously keeps glancing back at the battlefield where the number one hero was delivering punch after punch towards the Nomu. The greenhead slowly feels you fidgeting in his embrace, causing him to look at you in confusion. Before he could even react, you suddenly bolted out of his arms and shot through the sky with a deafening cry of agony. 

Everyone in the facility stills in their spot, watching a pair of golden orange flaming wings sprout from your back as your hair shifts into golden embered flames and flutters through the air. They can also see the golden veins starting to crawl up your face. 

Gasping at the newfound power building up inside you, the phoenix lets out a loud roar as it vibrates throughout the entire facility. Glancing back towards the field, you stop and stare at horror as the Nomu digs it’s nails in All Might’s sides causing the hero to wince in pain and tries his best to wiggle himself free. Kurogiri then sees the opportunity to attack the hero but too bad for him, you weren’t just gonna sit back and watch as they torture the number one hero. 

Bolting down towards them, you immediately used your psionic energy to immobilize Shigaraki and Kurogiri. You didn’t notice Midoriya running towards the scene to save All Might but is immediately blocked by the warp villain, ready to activate his quirk on the green headed student. Before you can react, a sudden explosion knocks the warp villain off guard as you guide your energy towards Midoriya to pull him away from the explosion. 

“Move out of the way, Deku!” Bakugou exclaims, pushing the warp villain and slamming him onto the ground with a loud snicker escaping his lips. 

Ice then began to spread through the ground, freezing the Nomu in it’s spot. You turn your head to see that the ice was caused by Todoroki. Seeing the opportunity to help All Might, you focused your energy to break off the Nomu’s arms causing the hero to jump off it and land beside the heterochromatic boy. 

Soon enough, you, Bakugou, Kirishima, Todoroki and Midoriya stand alongside the number one hero as the six of you glare at Shigaraki who seems to be overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. Descending down to the ground and shifting back to normal, you ignored the surprised gasps of the newcomers before running towards the number one hero who was clutching his bleeding waist.

“All Might, please let me help.” You frown at the sight of the hero’s blood-soaked shirt before guiding your energy towards him and begin to heal his wounds. You can feel his mind wailing in agony and try your best to calm him down before enhancing his senses so that he’ll have enough strength and power in his system to defeat the villains. Letting your energy finish it’s task, both of you turn back to Shigaraki who was only watching the scene like some sort of show. 

“You’ve bested me, hero. You managed to defeat my two strongest companions. This wasn’t supposed to happen and yet it did. All I wanted was to destroy you and take my queen of chaos, L/N.” Shigaraki gestures at you, causing All Might to huff in anger as he clenches his jaw and fists upon hearing the villain’s words.

Todoroki scowls at the villain, his hand ready to freeze the villain in it’s spot. From what he has heard from the other frozen thug villains earlier, it seems like they’ve managed to infiltrate the school and found out that the New York’s Miracle Hero was studying in UA. He doubts that the villains are gonna succeed with their plan considering no one in class or their teachers would let you leave their sight. And besides, with your pure heart of gold, there’s no way that you’ll become a villain and join their side. 

Meanwhile, Midoriya only glares at the villain who keeps giving you longing glances. He clenches his jaw in rage. The audacity of this villain to think that he’ll somehow capture you and make you his is much larger than Bakugou’s pride. Unconsciously, he moves closer to you and makes it his priority to protect you from these villains. He’ll be the one protecting you just like how you protected others. 

Kirishima only seethes at the sight of the villains before he tries to hide your frame behind him. He doesn’t like Shigaraki’s intense looks on you, it makes his blood boil. No man should ever give disgusting looks to a woman. Activating his quirk and hardening his arms, he readies himself to attack in case the villain tries to do something conspicuous. 

On the other hand, Bakugou only looks at you in concern before sighing in relief that you’re not hurt. His signature maniac smirk appearing on his lips again when he turns back to the warp villain he’s keeping bound. “No escape now, fuckface. I finally figured out your weakness. Only parts of you can turn into that shitty smoke and use it to hide your actual body as a distraction.”

Kurogiri then tries to wiggle himself free from the ash blonde’s grasp but soon stops when Bakugou threatens to explode the villain with his quirk. “Don’t move, dumb villain. Or else I’ll blow your ass up that they’ll have to glue you back to pieces.”

Shigaraki then turns to his partners before gesturing at the Nomu to stand up. The bird-like mutant scrambles up to his feet causing his arm and leg to break from being frozen solid before hopping over to his master, still looking functional even if it loses an arm and leg.

“He’s still moving even though his body’s broken.” Midoriya mutters in confusion as All Might gestures at you and your classmates to stay back and let him handle the situation. 

The Nomu then shrieks as it begins to regenerate a new arm and leg. All Might gasps in shock upon seeing this. “My Nomu holds many quirks to defeat the number one hero.” Shigaraki laughs in delight. 

“We need our gate back if you don’t mind.” The villain leader added before commanding the bird-like mutant to fetch their companion. And within a blink of an eye, the Nomu rushes towards Bakugou to knock him back and fetch Kurogiri. Immediately activating your quirk, you advanced towards Bakugou faster than the abomination before using your quirk to get him out of the way and thus causing you to be the one receiving the Nomu’s surprise attack as you got knocked back all the way towards the cemented gates of the central plaza. 

“Kacchan!” Midoriya shouts, thinking that it was Bakugou who got thrown away like some sort of ragdoll. But soon stops in his tracks when he sees the familiar ash blonde hair behind him. 

“I’m right here, damn nerd.” Bakugou heaves for breath, clearly overwhelmed by the sudden turn of events. The three male students then begin to wonder how Bakugou ended up dodging the Nomu’s attack but once they realized that you weren’t standing near them anymore, they immediately thought the worse. 

Looking back at the destroyed wall, they see you trying to prop yourself up to your feet with All Might assisting you as blood drips down the side of your head before your injury heals itself up again like magic. 

“These are children! Do you seriously not know how to hold back?!” All Might bellows as he pushes you behind him to protect you.

“I was trying to save my companion. I have no choice.” Shigaraki shrugs his shoulders, not bothered in the slightest that he almost killed a child if it weren’t for you instantly reacting to save him. “I mean that plain-looking kid almost punched me earlier.” He added as he pointed a finger towards Midoriya’s direction.

“And I certainly wouldn’t call that girl a child.” Shigaraki scowls at your direction as he redirects his finger towards you. “That girl is the embodiment of destruction and she belongs with us. People that can understand the capabilities of her quirk unlike you heroes who are trying to cage her in your useless titles.”

“Violence for the sake of others are viewed as admirable. But you know what, All Might? The world views this act either heroic or villainous, deciding what actions are good and bad. You’re just a device meant to repress violence. Violence only breeds violence. The world will finally know this once we kill you and unlock dear L/N’s potential.”

You only growl at Shigaraki’s words, wondering how in the realms did he figure out about the quirk that possessed you during your mission with the guardians. It was kept a secret for the reasons that you might have an even larger target on your back than before if it was ever spread to the public.

You and All Might then immediately charge towards the Nomu before delivering attacks after another one to keep the villain immobilized from laying its attack on either of you. Using your quirk to enhance All Might’s quirk to the maximum level, he immediately keeps punching at the Nomu while you try to immobilize it. Harboring all your energy inside your system, you directed it on the number one hero to heighten his powers before he delivers one last powerful punch on the Nomu who went flying into the sky at the harsh impact. Everyone stares at the scene in shock before cheering in victory that you and All Might defeated the villain. Turning towards the hero, you feel your heart ache at his disheveled form before using your purple energy to heal the pro-hero. All Might smiles at you in gratitude, proud to see that you’re somewhat still in control of your quirk before turning back to the villain leader.

You watch as Shigaraki curses and mumbles under his breath, his nails harshly scratching the dry skin of his neck. Seems like he’s finally realizing that his plan failed and there’s no way that he’ll be able to defeat the number one hero along with the miracle hero.

“Come and get me if you can.” All Might announces causing Shigaraki to cower in fear but his warp companion begins whispering in his ear. You notice the other villains slowly regaining consciousness causing you to grow alarmed and scowl under your breath. Spreading out your purple energy towards the villains, you managed to paralyzed their body for a while so that they wouldn’t have the chance to get up and fight again. 

Just then, Shigaraki and the warp villain advance towards All Might ready to attack the hero but Midoriya immediately runs and leaps towards them with his fist ready to swing. You noticed that he must’ve broken his legs in the process but seems like he doesn’t care and all he thinks about is saving the number one hero. But the warp villain immediately opens another portal revealing Shigaraki’s open hand, ready to disintegrate the green-haired teenager within contact. Immediately realizing what’s happening, your energy buzzes towards Shigaraki and gives him immense mental pain as you rush towards Midoriya to guide him away from them. 

The green-haired boy feels your arms wrap themselves around his waist as both of you roughly landed on the floor with you cushioning his fall. You groan in pain before checking to see if Midoriya’s alright in your arms. A loud gunshot echoes throughout the facility as Shigaraki flinches away upon realizing that he’s been shot in the hand. It seems like the pro-heroes have just arrived to help. 

As the pro-heroes deal with assisting the police with the captured villains and the traumatized students. Shigaraki and Kurogiri managed to escape the scene and hide back to wherever they came from. Kirishima runs towards you and Midoriya, worried sick about both of your situations. But as soon as the green-haired student notices him rushing towards them, he realizes that All Might wasn’t in his hero form and immediately panics.

“Wait! Kirishima-kun, don’t!”

But before Kirishima could even reach the two of you, he was immediately blocked by a cement wall created by the hero : Cementoss. 

“Please head outside with the others. We’ll be taking care of the injured people from here.” Cementoss tells Kirishima who reluctantly complies before running back towards Bakugou and Todoroki. 

All Might and Midoriya both let out sighs of relief before thanking Cementoss for quickly saving them from more trouble. But once the greenhead realizes that you still have your arms wrapped around him, he instantly panics and sees you staring at the number one hero’s true form with wide eyes. 

“All Might?” You quizzically mutter under your breath before removing your arms around Midoriya’s figure and approaching All Might. They all watch you in confusion as you kneel in front of the number one hero before activating your quirk and stared into his eyes. They watch as your eyes widen and get watery before shaking your head out of your thoughts. All Might must’ve figured out that you looked into his memories that made him like this. The number hero smiles when you only give him a soft smile before bowing your head as your voice echoes inside his head. 

_‘Don’t worry, All Might. Your secret’s safe with me.’_

“Other than the boy with injured legs, everyone else seems unharmed.” The kind detective reassures the class who was still shaken up from what happened and worried about their teachers and classmate’s condition. “Please lead the students back to their campus.”

“Detective, what about Aizawa-sensei?” Tsuyu asks, hopping close to the detective. 

“A few minor broken bones but it seems like some of his injuries were already healed. No serious brain damage but his eyes might suffer from aftereffects.” The detective answers causing the others to grow more worried and felt bad towards their teacher who gave his everything to protect them. 

“What about Thirteen-sensei?” Mina asks with Momo and Jirou beside her, watery eyes beaming at the detective. 

“The laceration on her back to her upper arm is bad but she’ll survive.” The three girls let out a sigh of relief upon hearing the news as the detective also confirms that All Might is also fine and recovering.

“What about Deku-kun?” Uraraka asks with teary eyes, extremely worried about her friend alongside Iida also sporting the same worried expression.

“Don’t worry, Recovery Girl is taking care of him.” The detective gives her a reassuring smile. Once another police officer calls out to Tsukauchi, he politely excuses himself before walking away from the crowd. 

The class then turns their attention to where you were currently conversing with Principal Nezu. They noticed that your cape was also burnt from the attack your phoenix delivered earlier towards the Nomu. They also let out sighs of relief upon realizing that you weren’t sporting any more injuries and that you’re perfectly safe and alright.

You quietly curse to yourself after hearing Nezu tell you that he needs to tell the rest of your team about what happened on your first day in UA. You can almost picture the scenario with everyone in the team freaking out as they try to stop Tony from beating the living shit out of Steve and Bucky for agreeing with your request to enroll in a hero course in another country. You wouldn’t blame them if they try to convince you to go back to New York but considering now that you can control the phoenix at bay, all you need now is learn how to use it.

“L/N-san!” You hear Mina cry out, catching your attention as Nezu trails off away from you. Upon turning around, you were immediately suffocated by a pair of clothed breasts colliding with your face. 

“I’m so glad you’re safe, L/N-san! Thank you so much for saving us!” Mina exclaims with tears streaming down her face, completely oblivious to the fact that she’s practically rubbing your reddening face across her breasts. The entire class only glares at the pinkette in both jealousy and annoyance before prying you off Mina’s grasp. 

“Thank you so much for doing your best to defeat those villains, L/N.” Iida bows in thanks as well as the entire class. You only smiled at them in return, telling them that it’s alright and glad that they’re safe and unharmed. 

Soon enough, the police escorted all of you back to campus. You noticed how their aura suddenly changed due to the incident earlier. It seems like their eyes and mind have finally realized the dangers of the world and sacrifices a hero has to make for the sake of others. 

Meanwhile, back in their old hideout inside the worn-out old bar. Kurogiri has successfully managed to escape from the pro heroes as he gently settles Shigaraki on the ground. The blue-haired villain groans in pain as his blood begins to drench the entire floor. 

“My Nomu has been defeated by All Might and those pesky kids. They’re all strong. You lied to me, Master!” Shigaraki growls, staring at the television placed on top of a shelf in the corner of the room. 

“No, we were just unprepared. We underestimated them.” The voice in the television speaks causing Shigaraki to scoff at his statements. 

“We underestimated those kids. Especially that plain looking one. If it weren’t for him, I could’ve got the chance to kill All Might and take my queen of chaos. I’ll make them pay and take my love all for myself.” Shigaraki growls as he continues to curse into the empty bar, making it his plan to get rid of everyone that stands between you and him.


End file.
